Various technologies have been used to provide a haptic feedback on a device. One of the most common technologies used to provide haptic feedback is a spinning motor with an off-center weight that vibrates the entire device when haptic feedback is desired. In touchscreen devices, this technology has been used to recreate the sensation of pushing a physical button/key. For example, when a user touches a button displayed on a touchscreen display of a device, the entire device is vibrated by spinning the motor for a brief period. However, this technology does not allow a localized haptic feedback to be created on the touchscreen display. For example, it is desirable to be able to tangibly feel the location of a displayed button within the touchscreen surface before selecting the button. Part of the challenge of creating a haptic feedback on a portion of the touchscreen rather than the entire device is the difficulty of placing a grid of tiny physical vibration sources on the screen in a manner that is efficient, durable and cost effective. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to create localized haptic feedback on a surface.